What a Cliche
by XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX
Summary: No one ever said loving your best friend was easy. Maggie understands that better than anyone what with her being in love with Benny since she was 7.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm rewriting this story because I'm going to add on to it later on. I hope you guys still like it. There's a link to Maggie's clothes and what she looks like on my profile._

_I've change Aurora's name to Maggie now and she looks different so you need to go check her out._

* * *

><p>I let out a sigh of relief as I stepped out of the taxi and took in the sight of Whitechapel for the first time all summer. I'd missed it here so much but I'd missed my boys even more than the town. Ethan and Benny, they were my best friends in the whole world and this was the longest that I'd ever been away from them.<p>

I quickly ran to my house and placed all of my bags in the living room before running back over to Ethan's house. I was almost positive that Benny would be over there as well, they'd been inseparable their entire lives and I doubted that ended in two months' time. When I thought about it, we were all so different that it blew my mind that we were best friends.

I knocked on the door rapidly until it opened to reveal Mr. Morgan. "Benny dude, I thought you were already upstairs with Ethan. Maggie, I didn't think you were coming home until next month! I'm so glad to see you, though! The boys are upstairs in Ethan's room, I'm sure they'll be ecstatic to see you this early so head on up."

"Mom thought it'd be better if I came on home. She knew that I didn't want to be there with her so she sent me back to dads. Not that I'm complaining or anything," I smiled, walking into the familiar house.

"Well I hope things get better for you now that you're home. The boys are up in Ethan's room if you want to head on up," he said, throwing a thumb over his shoulder toward the steps.

I hugged him quickly before jogging up the stairs two at a time until I got to the top landing. I thought briefly about knocking on the door but shook it off and barged in anyways. I flopped across both of their laps and shouted, "Did my babies miss me while I was gone?"

Benny's smile stretched his entire face as he hugged me tightly. "I missed you so much! I thought you were waiting until school started back to come home, though."

I didn't respond, I just hugged him back and inhaled his scent. I'd missed him more than anyone else here, I'd been in love with him since we were seven years but I'd never had the nerve to tell him. I mean, that's not something I'd ruin our friendship over. I'm sure the crush would fade at some time in the near future – a girl could hope right?

Sadly, I had to break away from him to hug Ethan. They'd both gotten bigger since the last time I'd seen them, but seeing as we were going into our sophomore year it was expected. This was the first year that I hadn't had braces in a long time, so I guess I'd blossomed too.

"You're here just in time to see me try and do a spell without words. I hope I don't make something burst into flames like I did last time though," Benny said, sliding me onto the bed so he could stand. "If I do something wrong, tell me princess."

I stuck my tongue out as he prepared himself. I was an Earth Priestess as he was an Earth Priest; the only difference between us was that I had such a close relationship with the Earth that I didn't need to use spells. This annoyed him to no end; he always had to be better than me at everything. It used to make me mad when we were kids but nowadays I just went along with it.

"Why don't you try to do something that doesn't involve fire? Slide that desk lamp across the desk or something like that," I said, sliding of my shoes and sitting cross legged on Ethan's floor. "There's not a lot of damage you can do with a lamp."

He touched his temple and muttered something under his breath as he flicked his other hand towards the wall. Instead of moving it burst into flames and made us all jump before I held up an open palm and pulled the flames to me. I closed my hand and the flames disappeared making us all release our breath. Benny flopped backwards on Ethan's bed and flung his arm over his face.

"Ethan! Mom and dad are leaving for their date and Sarah should be here soon," Jane shouted from downstairs. "Maggie, I'm glad you're home and I love you!"

I smiled before crawling over to the door and cracking it to shout down to her. "I love you too, Janie! At least you cared enough to tell me, my best friends haven't even acknowledged my existence because I don't have a joystick or buttons."

Benny stood up and wrapped his arms around me again. "Maggie Jones, I love you so much, you're never allowed to leave me again! I can't believe you left me for two whole months; you can never leave me again. I need you like Luke Skywalker needs Princess Laya!"

I rolled my eyes before pushing him away from me. "I don't need your sarcasm, Mr. Weir. I wanted Ethan's love instead of yours anyways. I thought you knew that we'd been hooking up secretly for the last two months, I wasn't really gone."

Ethan looked at me like I was a complete lunatic. "What in the hell are you talking about? I thought you were in New York with your mother this summer."

I sighed before flopping back on the bed dramatically. "You're the world's worst actor. I was playing and you were supposed to go along with it."

I got back up and made my way downstairs just as the doorbell started to ring. I ran over to it and saw that Sarah was standing on the doorstep. She let out a shriek before pulling me into a tight embrace and rocking back and forth. We'd ended up getting really close last year because of the vampire thing and now I considered her one of my best friends.

"I can't believe that I had to live without my best friend for two entire months! I'm so glad you're back now," she said as we started jumping up and down.

"This is so hot, man! Ethan, you should have hot jumping girls in your doorway more often, bro. I'd so come over more," he said from behind Sarah.

I tore myself out of Sarah's arms and made sure that I slapped the back of Rory's head. I turned around and saw that Benny was holding my flats out to me so I took them and slid them onto my feet. Then I grabbed Sarah's hand in mine and ran into the kitchen. I made sure that I grabbed Jane as well so she didn't feel left out.

Once we shut the door behind us I sat up on the counter and face the girls. "On a scale of 1 to 10, how weird would it be if I haven't gotten over my little crush on Benny?"

Jane's face was a perfect example of disgust when I glanced over at her. "You've seen all of the disgusting things that he and my brother do and you're still into him? How is that even possible? They're disgusting."

I just ignore her and looked over at Sarah. I knew that she had a crush on Ethan as well so she would give me an honest answer that wasn't disgust. She took a deep breath before saying, "I know that you've had feelings for him for, like, ever and I honestly didn't expect you to get over him in two months. It isn't weird that you have feelings for him, it's just weird that you haven't told him about them yet."

I _ran_ a hand down my face in exasperation of her answer. "It would ruin everything if I told him about my feelings. We've been best friends since we were four years old and I've been in love with him since we were seven. That's a really long time, Sarah, I would hate to be the reason that friendship just ended."

She nodded but quickly changed the subject. "Are you still on your vegetarian kick or can we order pepperoni on the pizza? I'm craving it like crazy."

The boys crashed through the door at that very moment with salivating mouths. I mouthed a silent "thank you" to her before talking out loud, "I don't think you would call a three year period a 'kick', Sarah. I can pick off the pepperoni if you want it that bad."

Benny jumped up onto the counter and sat as close to me as possible with his arm around my shoulders. Then he leaned over to whisper in my ear, "You know that I really did miss you, right? I love you; I just can't let Ethan see that. He'd blow it out of proportion and make it seem like I'm in love with you or something."

I felt myself deflate as his words pierced my skin but I kept my face black. I didn't want him to know that his words were breaking my heart to pieces. I just nodded and forced out, "I would hate for anyone to think that we were in love. That would be awful."

I felt a crack forming on my heart but it just matched all of the other ones. Being in love with your best friend wasn't the easiest thing in the world or the least painful.

I felt a crack form in my heart but it just matched all of the others that came along with being in love with your best friend.

* * *

><p><em>Like I said earlier, I hope I get as much feedback as I did before. <em>


	2. Chapter 2

_New chapter, everything is being rewritten. If you haven't reread the first chapter go do so.  
><em>_There's links to Maggie and what she's wearing on my profile._

* * *

><p>"I think we should have a big sleepover in Ethan's floor tonight. I missed my babies and I need some time with them," I said, flopping onto Ethan's lap while he sat on the couch with Benny and Rory.<p>

Sarah nodded excitedly. "That's a great idea, Maggie. I missed you like crazy and you're all the boys talked about for the last two months. Especially Benny, I don't think he said a sentence without your name in it."

Benny's cheeks turned bright red as he shouted, "I don't have any clue what you're talking about, Sarah! There's the doorbell, I better go get the pizza. He's lucky he's here before thirty minutes is up because I so wasn't going to pay him if he was late."

He shot of the kitchen so fast that the door didn't even shut even though I'm pretty sure the doorbell didn't even ring. Tears pricked the back of my eyes, was it really so bad to think of me that he had to run out of the room? I pushed away from Ethan and ran towards the bathroom, making sure no one saw me cry.

I slammed the door shut and tried to calm my breathing so I didn't pass out. Why couldn't Benny see that I was completely in love with him? I thought it was pretty obvious most of the time but apparently he was too dim to see it. Maybe Sarah only saw it because I told her or something.

Benny's Point of View:

I was standing in the living room when I saw Maggie run off towards the bathroom. After I heard the door slam I saw Sarah racing after here, pushing into the bathroom with her. I never understood why girls had to go to the bathroom in groups but then again I wasn't a chick so…

I walked back into the living room only to be pelted with pillows by Rory and Ethan. I let out a yelp before falling back behind the couch before they started throwing other things like, oh I don't know, Rory? It may sound a little bit strange but we have been known to throw him at people before.

"You're such a freakin' idiot! Sarah gave you a perfect moment to tell Maggie how much you missed her but you messed it up," Ethan said.

I grumbled under my breath before sitting on the couch. I was really into Maggie but I knew there was no chance that she would be into me too. Then I tried to make it seem like I didn't like her too much but apparently it didn't go over too well.

"I guess I'll go talk to her about it," I said as they both stared at me like the complete losers that they were.

I was walking back towards Ethan's bathroom when I heard Maggie whimpering. I felt my heart stop beating for a minute, what if she was as into me as I was into her? That would be so awesome but I knew better than to get my hopes up.

Maggie's Point of View:

There was a knock on the door and it confused me, Sarah was already in here with me. I honestly couldn't see any of the guys coming to check on me so I figured it was Jane. I didn't wipe my eyes as I opened the door and I instantly regretted it when I saw who it was.

"Maggie, what's wrong with you? Did someone hurt you or something?" Benny asked, placing a hand on my shoulder in comfort. "I can kick some ass if I need to."

I let out a humorless laugh at the thought of him kicking his own ass. Then I turned to Sarah and asked, "Can I talk with Benny in private?"

Her eyes got huger before she ran off down the hallway with the click-clack of her heels on the hardwood floors. I pulled the door shut and perched myself on the edge of the sink, gnawing on my bottom lip. I saw nerves flit across Benny's face but I couldn't quite figure out why. Why would he care if I wanted to talk to him in private?

I genuinely thought about telling him about my feelings but I changed my mind at the last minute. I wrapped my arms around his torso and whispered, "I thought about you the entire time I was gone too. I'm pretty sure my mother made a drinking game out of every time I said your name."

I felt the tension leave his shoulders as he relaxed against me. A sudden shout tore us apart, "You guys, there's pizza in here! We're not waiting on you to come get any, if you miss out it's your fault."

I rolled my eyes before making him turn around and jumped onto his back. "Onward ho, noble steed, there is pizza on the horizon!"

He laughed before galloping off towards the kitchen where everyone had gathered. I jumped off of his back only to lose my balance and have to grab his shoulder to keep from toppling over. He turned around and caught my hips in his hands making out faces end up really close together, making my breath catch in my throat.

"Your sexual tension is starting to get to me. You two need to do something about it," Sarah announced, chowing down on her pizza while subtly glancing at Ethan.

I didn't miss a beat; I turned out of Benny's arms and approached Sarah. "Do you care to make a bet, Miss Fledgling?"

She raised her eyebrows before her mouth turned up into a grin. "Let's do this, whoever goes the longest without cracking has to pay for a mani-pedi for the winner. If you tell first, I win, and the same goes for you. Do we have a deal?"

I made her think I was really trying to make up my mind as I picked the peperoni off of my piece of pizza. "What do you mean by crack, exactly? I need to know the parameters of this deal before I agree to sell my soul."

She came over closer to me and bent to whisper in my ear. "If you kiss Benny or tell him how you feel about him before I do, mani-pedis are on me. But if I tell Ethan or kiss him then they're on you. Do you understand now?"

As Sarah pulled away from me I saw that Benny and Ethan were staring us down as Rory demolished the pizza. "Hey fang-face, if you don't leave that pizza alone I'm going to find a stake and shove it up your ass."

He flinched at my shout before turning on his heels and slamming the door behind him; did I mention that I had a temper? I glanced over at Benny and saw him quickly look back down. Had he been staring at me or something? What did that mean?

I thought about calling him out on it but I decided against it. I needed to go get pajamas to sleep in tonight so I grabbed Sarah's wrist and said, "I need to go get something to sleep in tonight. Do you want to run over to my house with me?"

"Why don't you ask Benny to go over with you? It'll give me some alone time with Ethan too so it's the perfect plan," she whispered, giving me a little shove in Benny's direction.

"What's up with the whisper party over there? Are we invited to it or is it girls only?" Benny whispered loudly over to us.

"I was telling Sarah that I had to go over to my house and grab some pajamas. Do you want to accompany me, Mr. Weir?" I asked, walking up to him.

He smiled so wide that his dimples flashed making me melt into a puddle on the floor. He pulled me onto his back before saying, "But of course, milady! Let us go and get appropriate clothing for tonight's festivities!"

He started galloping away and neighing like a horse, making me laugh so hard that I had trouble breathing. I looked back and saw that Sarah was moving closer to a completely oblivious looking Ethan. We really needed to step up our game, our boys were really dim.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you all like it now.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_There's only one more chapter until I'm starting to write new things._

_There's a new outfit for Maggie on the clothing link on my profile._

* * *

><p><span>Maggie's Point of View:<span>

We galloped across to my house before Benny pushed inside and ran up the stairs. When we got to my room he flopped me back onto my bed. I sat up to yell at him for dropping me but I couldn't form a mean thought when I looked over at him.

He was sitting on my floor with his long legs crossed and a dimpled grin on his face. Seeing him sitting like that reminded me of the day that we met way back in kindergarten.

_I was swinging at recess when one of the bigger boys came over to my swing and stopped it. He grabbed my shoulder in his meaty hand and pushed me onto the ground. Instead of crying like a little girl I drew my leg back and kicked him as hard as I could in the shin. I'd grown up with two older brothers so I knew how to fight back._

_He started to cry before running up to the teacher to tell on me. I just smiled and sat back on my swing, hearing someone clap behind me. Suddenly the swing next to mine started to move and I saw a boy with shaggy hair and dimples sit down next to me._

"_That was the coolest thing that I've ever seen in my life. Can we be best friends?" he asked, smiling even larger. "I know you're a girl and everything but if you can kick like that you're okay with me."_

I shook my head before saying, "Are you going to sleep in jeans tonight? I know you're weird and everything but that's just uncomfortable," I said, looking through my drawers for some appropriate pajamas. "I think I have some of you bottoms here if you want them and I know you've left shirts here so go for it."

"I'm going to ignore the weird comment and ask you where I'd find my clothes instead," he said, standing up and stepping in front of me.

I pointed over towards the other dresser in my room and said, "I think they're in that one but you're going to have to look through the drawers until you find them. You know how well I organize things."

I heard him mumbling under his breath as he started sorting through my drawers for his clothes. While he looked I pulled out a pair of pink cheetah print shorts and an old t-shirt. I paired it with some old moccasins and a ponytail with my bangs braided back.

Benny let out a loud whistle before shouting out to me, "What are these, Maggie? They're rather risqué for a virgin, aren't they? Unless you're keeping a secret from me that involves your lack of virtue."

I turned around quickly and saw that he was dangling the sexiest thong I owned from his fingertips. It was bright pink with black lace around the edges and it was slightly see-through. I ran over to him as fast as I could and tried to reach the panties but he was holding them up too high.

"Benny Weir, give those back to me! Stop it; they're not for your eyes to see!" I shouted, jumping to reach them but it was useless. "Those are mine and I need them back."

He just laughed before running around my room to get away from me. "You didn't answer my question, Maggie! Are you a virgin or not? Am I the only one who's seen these?"

I stomped my foot before placing my hands on my hips in defeat. "I'm a virgin and you're the only one who's seen them other than Sarah. Except she's actually saw me in them, are you jealous now?"

I made sure that I used a little bit of magic to burn his ass. He jumped, yelping but he didn't shake himself out of his daydream.

Benny's Point of View:

I felt the burn but I couldn't stop thinking about her cute little butt in this little scrap of cloth that barely passed as a thong. I had to stop my mouth from watering at the thought of Sarah seeing her in them, jealousy surging through me. I held them in my hands, high above her head, as she pinned me to the wall with her tiny form. It was so cute that she actually thought she could keep me in one place.

"You're teeny tiny, what damage do you think you're going to inflict?" I asked, looking down at her beautiful face. "Get a stool so you can kick me in the shin?"

She pushed out her full bottom lip and let out a whimper. "Please give them back to me. Benny, they're mine and I need them back. If you keep acting this way, you're never, ever going to see me in them. Is that was you want?"

I felt my jaw drop –I might get to see her in them? The thought of it alone made me a little bit hotter and I knew that I had to put some space between us before I embarrassed myself. I pulled my lips into a cocky smile before lying back on her bed.

"What if I keep them and the next time that we're along you put them on and model them for me?" I asked. I had no clue where my courage had come from but I was damned to stop it. "It'll be like you're my own personal Victoria's Secret model."

He cheeks turned a dark red and I knew that I'd hit on of her nerves. But before I could say anything in apology she tugged the thong out of my hand. Then she pulled me off of the bed so she could slide it into my back pocket and take my shirt off of me.

My heart froze in my chest as I registered what was going on right now. She was stripping me before she put her sexiest piece of clothing in my back pocket. She stood on her tiptoes and placed her hands on my chest so she could whisper in my ear.

"I like this shirt so it's mine now. We've had a fair trade but you'd better keep the thong a secret, especially from Rory and Ethan. If I get teased by them one time, just one, I'll be very upset with you."

Then she pulled back like nothing happened and ran into the bathroom to change into her clothes. I tried to slow my heartbeat down before she came back out. I quickly found a pair of pajama bottoms that were mine and tugged them on.

"You've got a cute little butt, did you know that?" I heard Maggie giggle as she walked into the room. I was tying them when she said, "I just want to pinch it."

I just rolled my eyes as I pulled on a long sleeve shirt that I'd left here a while ago. It was pretty tight but I wore it anyway. It wasn't worth digging through her drawers to find a different one.

I couched down some and opened my arms for her. "Do you want to ride on my back again? Or maybe I could ride on you this time to see if you could pack me."

She just nodded before turning her back to me. I thought about how awkward this was going to be but quickly dismissed the thought. I got onto her back only to have the toes of my shoes drag the ground and they kept getting caught as she walked down the hallway.

We ended up falling and tumbling down the stairs, hitting every one of them on the way down. We ended up sprawled at the bottom of them with her pinned under me. My legs were straddling her hips and my arms were caging in her face.

Before I even realized what I was doing I connected our lips. They were so plump and warm, sort of like my own little piece of heaven. At first she didn't respond so I went to pull away but she knotted her fingers in my hand and ran her tongue over my lips.

I let out an animalistic growl before taking one of her hands in mine and lacing our fingers together before pinning it to the ground beside her head. She let out a quiet whimper that made me feel like I was going insane, I swear this girl was going to be the death of me.

Maggie's Point of View:

When he pinned my hand to the ground I let out a sound as I realized that he'd still kissed me so I hadn't won the bet. I pulled away from him at this realization and locked our eyes.

"Not that I don't love this, but I sort of made a bet with Sarah," I said, breaking our gaze and looking down at his chest.

I realized my mistake when I saw how tightly stretched the shirt was around him. I could see the outline of his muscles that were straining against the thin fabric. I had to fight the crazy urge to trace every single one of them with my fingertips.

"What was this bet that you made with Sarah?" he asked playfully. Then he saw how serious my face was and said in a quieter voice, "Was it what I think it was?"

I felt my blood freeze in my veins as I looked up to Benny's face. He looked really closed off to me and his green eyes lost their sparkle as the smile dropped off of his lips. I'd never seen Benny look like this before and it scared me. He was off of me and standing before I could even register what was happening.

"What's wrong, Benny? Did I do something wrong?" I asked, reaching up to cup his cheeks only to have him pull away from me. "Talk to me, please."

The words he said almost made me cry. "You and Sarah made a bet to see who could make me or Ethan look stupid first. The first one of you to make one of us fall for you won. You played me like a game and the worst part was that I actually believe that I had a chance with you. I never thought you'd do something like this to me, Mags."

I felt the tears burning my eyes but I held my voice steady. "I didn't do anything like that, you know me better than anyone in the entire world, so you should know that I'd never lie to you. Everything that happened tonight happened because I wanted it to. I want you."

He tugged a hand through his messy curls before talking again, "Look Maggie, I thought I knew you too but I don't know how to believe that you're telling the truth. All I know for sure right now is that I feel really stupid and a little bit hurt. But mostly stupid because I actually thought for a second that a girl like you could have feelings for a guy like me."

He turned around and raced down the stairs, slamming the door behind him. I knew that I had to chase after him and apologize so I walked on my dead legs. When I got outside I saw something that I don't think I could ever be unseen, Benny and Erica were locked in a romantic embrace that made me want to throw up. Their lips were suctioned cupped together like they were glued like that."

I clenched my teeth together as I pushed my way past them to Ethan's house. I even used a little bit of my magic to burn Erica's ass. I needed to be with my best friends even if one of them was an inconsiderate douche face.

* * *

><p><em>This is hopefully better than the first version. So yeah, review.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_This is the last chapter that I'm remaking before I start writing new ones. I'm so excited._

* * *

><p><span>Benny's Point of View:<span>

I ran out of Maggie's house before she saw me break and ended up running into someone who knocked me onto my butt. I looked up and saw that I'd hit Erica and she was smirking down at me, her hand sticking out. When she pulled me to my feet I realized how much I'd grown over the last year. She was looking up at me instead of down like I was used to.

She must have been thinking the same thing because she smirked, "You've really grown up over the summer, Benny. You're actually pretty hot now."

Before I could say anything in response, she pulled me to her for a kiss. I ignored the little voice in the back of my head and wrapped my arms around her waist, hoping to get rid of all the thoughts of Maggie that were clouding my mind. But instead of seeing Erica in my head she turned into Maggie, making me get more into it. Her nails threaded into my hair as she scratched at my scalp. Someone bumped hard into us and caused us to break apart.

I heard Erica let out a little yelp and knew that Maggie must have burnt her. "Watch where you're going bitch, your powers aren't going to save your ass.

"Why don't you fucking bite me?" Maggie spat at her before slamming Ethan's door behind her.

"Was that a direct invitation?" She asked. Then she ran towards the house, "Who am I to turn her down with an invitation like that? I can't wait to sink my fangs into that bitch's neck."

I ran as fast as I could and pushed her out of the way so I could make it into the house before her. I shut the door and locked it behind me before shouting, "Lock all of the windows and doors, Erica's on the warpath and Maggie's the target."

I looked around and saw that I was talking to an empty room. I could hear Maggie in the kitchen talking to Rory and I assumed that Sarah and Ethan were up in his room. I ran into the kitchen because it was closer and saw Erica walk in through the back door. She jumped onto the counter and bit into an apple, snapping her fangs together.

"Did you seriously think that I was going after your little girlfriend?" she teased, rolling her eyes. "She burnt my ass so that tells me she's way too bitter. Plus she's got Earth Priestess blood running through her; it'd make me explode from all the goodness."

"I said it earlier and I'm going to say it again, bite me bitch," Maggie snapped, zapping Erica again in the ass and making her jump.

Sarah came into the kitchen with Ethan staring hopelessly after her. She seemed oblivious to the awkward tension when she asked, "Why don't we all go play truth or dare in the living room? It'll be really fun."

I heard Maggie sigh before grabbing Rory's wrist and dragging him into the living room. The entire time we were in the kitchen she didn't even glance over at me, acting like I didn't exist. Either I'd really hurt her or she was really pissed that I found out about the bet.

We all ended up sitting on the floor in a giant circle. Maggie was on my left and Erica was on my right, this was going to be an interesting turn of events. I really hope things stay civil between them because I'm right within clawing distance.

I saw Maggie staring straight ahead again, trying her best to not look at me. I really hope I was wrong about this bet thing, I don't think I can handle having her act like this towards me forever.

"Mags, you go first," Sarah smiled. "Truth or dare, dollface?"

Maggie's lips turned up into a smile and she said, "Dare me, babe. Do your worst, I can take it."

Sarah's face was the perfect picture of smug when she looked over at Rory. "Maggie, I dare you to kiss Rory. And when I say kiss I don't mean a little peck, I mean an actual kiss."

Maggie crawled over to Rory and placed a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her. I tried to watch but I couldn't handle all of the anger that was building up so I focused on a spot on the wall behind them. When they pulled away from each other I had to put my hands underneath me to keep from knocking the stupid grin off of Rory's face.

"It's my turn now, Sarah, and revenge is sweet so truth or dare?" Maggie asked. When Sarah said truth I saw Maggie relax, the tension leaving her shoulders. "What was our bet about earlier? Tell the complete truth about it."

I saw Sarah's eyes grow to the size of baseballs before she read Maggie's face. Then she slouched and said, "Our bet was that whichever one of us kissed the boy we liked or told them about our feelings first won. The loser had to buy the winner mani-pedis."

Maggie's eyes were boring holes into me as the game continued on without my attention. I'd been a total dick to her when she was telling me the truth the entire time. I really needed to go talk to her and set everything straight.

I turned to face her and whispered, "Can we go outside for a minute? I need to talk to you about everything and set some things right."

She grabbed my hand and excused us out onto Ethan's back porch. It was dark out now and the temperature had dropped unnaturally low on a summer night making Maggie cross her arms over her chest to try and keep warm. Before I thought about it I wrapped my arms tightly around her and held her close to my chest.

"I told you that I wasn't a liar," she whispered quietly against my chest.

The feeling of being the biggest dick in the entire world engulfed me again. I walked over to the porch swing and pulled Maggie down onto my lap. She was shaking now so I held her tighter to me in hopes of pushing the chill away.

"I know that you're not a liar, I just overreacted this afternoon. You're really important to me, Maggie. I want to be with you so much but you're such a hard person to figure out," I said, the swing slowly moving as the wind picked up.

She turned around and straddled my hips, taking my face in her hands. "I really want to be with you too, but you've got to believe me when I say I'm telling the truth. Tell me one time that I've lied to you since we've been friends."

I didn't know it was possible to feel any worse than I already did but she proved me wrong. "You've never lied to me before and I was stupid to think so."

"This is going to be harder than we thought, isn't it?" Maggie murmured, laying her head against my chest. "Us being together, I mean. Are we going to be able to work it out?"

"The way I see it we don't' have a choice. Now that I know you love me back I don't think I'm going to be able to let you go," I said, laying my chin on top of her head.

She giggled and I felt my heart flutter slightly before she said, "I hope you don't let me go. I want to stay like this with you forever."

We sat in silence for a while, basking in the glory of our newfound relationship. I regretfully broke it, "Do you realize how cliché we are? Best friends falling in love with each other."

She nodded against my chest and I felt her breathing slow down as she fell asleep. I sat there looking up at the moon while I thought about how much we'd already been through. This was just the beginning, a milestone we'd look back on one day and laugh.

"I guess Maggie ended up winning the bet didn't she?" Ethan asked when he walked outside later that night and saw Maggie sleeping on my chest. Then he scratched the back of his head and awkwardly asked, "Who do you think Sarah's crush was?"

I realized this is how I must have looked to Maggie for all these years; hopelessly in love with her and completely clueless about it.

"Man, you're an idiot! She's in love with you," I whispered, trying to not wake up Maggie.

He sat on the porch steps in front of the swing and put his head in his hands. "I don't know what to do. She can do so much better than me. I don't understand why she'd ever want me out of all of the guys that adore her in school."

Before I could say anything to comfort him the back door opened again and Sarah walked out. "Rory and Erica let so it's just us again. You guys can come back inside; you're safe, unless you just want to stay out here where it's cold and dark."

I gave Ethan a pointed look before picking up Maggie and walking back inside. She sighed before wrapping her legs around my waist and nuzzling her face into my neck. I couldn't believe that she was finally mine.

"Does this mean that I won or did Sarah already kiss Ethan?" Maggie murmured sleepily from my arms, her lips brushing my neck every time she spoke.

I lay down on the couch with her against my chest before answering her, "Not if you hurry up and kiss me first. You never know if they're kissing outside or not."

She looked up at me with a sleepy little smile on her lips. I placed my hands on her cheeks and guided her lops up to mine, pausing before they connected. She took her precious time before connecting our lips gently together.

It wasn't a passionate kiss, it was slow and sweet but I don't think it could've been more perfect if we tried. We ended up sleeping together on the couch that night with our arms wrapped tightly around each other.

* * *

><p><em>Review and tell me what you think should happen in the story now. I need all the ideas I can get.<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_So this is the first chapter that I've actually recently written from my brain. I hope you guys like it :)_

* * *

><p><span>Maggie's Point of View:<span>

I woke up the next morning with my head on Benny's chest and his arms wrapped tightly around me. On the list of ways to wake up I'd rank this a number one, he just smelled so good and he was so fun to cuddle up to.

I heard him mumbling incoherently from underneath me and I knew he was still dead to the world. I really had to pee so I removed his arms from me, with much effort may I add, so that I could get up.

I was walking upstairs when I saw that Ethan's door was cracked. I figured I'd check on him this morning to make sure the he was okay so I pushed it open a little bit more. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight before me –Ethan was asleep with his head on Sarah's chest.

Sarah jerked before opening up her eyes and seeing me stand there. She slid Ethan over onto his side and walked out into the hallway with me. We made sure his door was closed before we started jumping and squealing like loons.

"I can't believe we're both with our boys now! It just took like a million-trillion years for you," she said, clasping our hands together. "Lordie, we're so set for the rest of our lives."

All of our noise must have woken Benny up because I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind. Sarah's eyes were huge as her smile took over her whole face.

"I woke up and you weren't there," he whispered roughly in my ear, biting it slightly. "Mhmm, I missed you."

Sarah mimed a gag before slipping back into Ethan's room. The moment she shut the door Benny pinned me back against the wall and started kissing up and down my neck. I groaned but pushed him away, as much as I hated to.

"Stop, I want to kiss you," he growled, digging his fingers into my hips.

"Benny, I have to pee. Give me five minutes and I'll be back down on the couch," I said, running my hands up and down his chest. "Please?"

He pushed up from the wall and kissed my forehead before going back downstairs. I locked the bathroom door behind me before leaning on it to catch my breath. I swear to all things holy this boy was going to be the death of me.

Sarah's Point of View:

I crawled back into Ethan's bed and looked down at him as he slept. I could smell the blood that was pumping inside of him, making my canines sharpen slightly. He smelled so amazing but I wasn't going to hurt him that would kill me too much.

"Are you going to stare at me all morning or are you going to kiss me?" he asked making me jump.

I'd been so focused on how good he smelled that I hadn't noticed his change in heartbeat. I rolled onto my side and lay to where we were facing each other, making everything equal between us. He reached across the distance and pressed his lips against mine.

I wanted to giggle but he pressed me against the bed with him on top. I placed my hands on his back as he pressed the kiss further. It was just starting to get heated when I heard the door downstairs slam close. I pushed him off of me with my Vampire strength and flinched when he hit the wall.

"Damn Sarah, that was a little bit too much this early," he groaned, rubbing his back and picking pieces of drywall out of his hair.

"Sorry but your parents are downstairs and I didn't think you'd like for them to find you in bed with the babysitter," I said, biting my bottom lip.

"Yeah, that would've been terrible," he said, walking up to me slowly. He took my hips in his hands and asked, "Where are they right now?"

I listened to the talking downstairs, using a ton of concentration considering how deliciously Ethan was rubbing my hips right now. "They're downstairs talking to Jane about last night. Benny and Maggie are fake-sleeping on the couch still but I can hear that they're really awake."

"I guess we should go down there and start the day," he said, taking my hand in his and walking towards the living room.

I couldn't help but skip down the stairs as all the happiness in my body bubbled up to the top. When I looked over I saw Maggie sitting next to Benny at the dinner table, whispering quietly to each other. When she saw me she winked and waved lightly before turning all of her attention back to Benny.

They were both grinning so hugely that I couldn't help but smile back at them. Ethan pulled out a chair awkwardly for me before sitting down himself. That was cute; I liked the new gentleman Ethan.

Benny's Point of View:

It was so odd to be able to touch Maggie anytime I wanted to. I could just reach over and wrap her up in my arms without it being weird. I could really get used to this, she was so addictive, and everything about her drew me in.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Rory asked, looking over at me as Ethan thrashed me yet again on the video game we were playing. "Oh, I bet its Maggie. That's the Maggie face."

I reached over and pushed him into the floor before turning back to the game. I was supposed to be shooting zombies but my heart just wasn't in it. I looked over and saw that Ethan seemed to be distracted as well.

"You two are so wrapped up in your new girlfriends that you can't even see what you're doing. Give me one of those controllers," Rory said, snatching it out of my hands. "Prepare to eat my shorts, Ethan."

There was a rapid knock on the door downstairs followed by the sound of pounding feet on the steps up to Ethan's room. Erica and Sarah burst inside and made all of us jump a foot in the air, even Rory with his super senses. Wow.

"Maggie isn't answering her phone and we think something's gone wrong. Have any of you heard from her since yesterday?" Sarah asked, chewing on her bottom lip.

"I talked to her at around midnight last night and she said that she was hanging out with you today," I said, straining to get closer to her.

"She was supposed to but when I called her she didn't answer and she's not returning any of my texts," Sarah said, tears pooling up in her eyes.

"Let's look at this rationally, Maggie isn't one to just up and disappear for no reason. She gets distracted sometimes and forgets things, doesn't she?" Ethan said, falling into his role as leader effortlessly.

"Yeah, she does have a tendency to get distracted and forget about her plans. But I'm still worried and I'm going over to check on her," Sarah said, walking towards the door without a glance back at us.

I jumped up and said, "I'm going with you. If you're worried then I know something's wrong, you've got those Vampire senses."

She just nodded before running out of the house with me hot on her heels. I was trying to act like I wasn't afraid but in all honesty I was completely terrified.

* * *

><p><em>Uh-oh, there seems to be trouble on the horizon. Reviews make the next chapter come sooner...<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_All the drama is about to go down. Hope you like it._

* * *

><p><span>Benny's Point of View:<span>

My stomach was in my throat as we walked over to Maggie's room. Sarah knocked rapidly on the door but no one came to the door. Sarah tried to open the door but it was locked so I picked up the welcome mat and got the extra key.

When we walked into the house I noticed how dark it was. I just ignore it and ran up the stairs as fast as I could and barged into Maggie's room. It was a mess, completely turned inside out.

There was no sign of her anywhere and I felt my heart beat at hyper speed. I tore the comforter and sheets off of the bed and saw that there was a piece of paper sitting on the pillow.

_We were looking for the vamps but all we found was the little witch. If you want to see her alive again you'll do what we say. Come to Six and Main at ten o'clock tonight without any cops and we'll discuss the deal. If you break the rules she's dead._

_-the Order_

My throat closed up as I took in what the paper said. Wordlessly I handed it over to Sarah and sat down on the edge of Maggie's bed. I felt my breathing quicken as the room started to spin around me.

"The Order has Maggie? What do they want with her?" Sarah asked, sitting next to me. "They're strictly over the vampires."

I couldn't speak; the air was coming in and out of me too fast. I felt like I was getting ready to throw up but I couldn't seem to make myself move. I was really lightheaded and gripping the bed tightly in my hands to keep myself grounded.

"Benny, you're having a panic attack. You need to look at me and try to calm yourself down," Sarah said calmly, crouching down in front of me. "We're going to get Maggie back safe."

I closed my eyes tightly as I tried to regain my composure. Unfortunately a couple tears squeezed out and trailed down my cheeks. I just pulled Sarah to me and we hugged each other tightly, trying to not completely fall to pieces.

Ethan's Point of View:

I was sitting at the kitchen table when Benny and Sarah walked in. Their faces were drained of color and it looked like they'd been crying. Uh-oh, something serious must have happened with Maggie.

"The Order has kidnapped Maggie," Benny said quietly.

I was up and out of my seat before I was even coherent to what I was doing. I pulled Sarah into my arms and stroked her back as she sobbed against my shoulder. Benny looked sad but he was keeping it together pretty well, or at least he was hiding it well.

"I may sound really stupid when I ask this but what's the Order?" Benny asked, tugging a hand through his hair anxiously.

"It's this big group of the oldest vampires in the world. They came together to make sure that all of us follow the rules and stay subtle. Apparently they think the vampires in Whitechapel are breaking rules so they took Maggie," Sarah explained, wiping her face and pulling away from me.

"Oh shit, we have to get her back before they realize she's not a vamp then," Erica said from behind me. "It'd suck for your little girlfriend to die the day after you get together."

I saw Benny start walking over to Erica but I trusted that he wasn't going to do something stupid. "I know that you're an unfeeling bitch but I really don't need you telling me shit like that. If you're going to act like that I want you to leave and not come back until you start acting like you're supposed to."

She gaped at him before closing her mouth and leaning back against the wall. "Way to grow a spine, Weir. It only took sixteen years and a girlfriend."

He just shook his head before turning back to Sarah and me. "The note said for us to meet them at Six and Main at ten tonight. Are you going with me or am I going alone?"

"Of course I'm going with you; she's my best friend too. I can't just let her die because of us," Sarah said.

"I'm going with you guys too. We're going to have to come up with an amazing plan to get Maggie back," I said.

Maggie's Point of View:

I couldn't see a foot in front of me. There were weird smells enveloping me that I couldn't quite place but they seemed familiar for some reason. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rocked back and forth.

I just wanted to go back home and be wrapped up in Benny's arms again. At this rate I may never get to see him again much less have him hold me in his arms. That thought made my lungs squeeze and my heart race, we'd just gotten together.

"Aw something's got her little heart a beating," one of the men that had abducted me said. "She sure is a pretty little thing. Look at her."

I felt bile rise in the back of my throat as they approached me. I knew I had to look like I didn't care and I was strong but inside I was shaking like a leaf.

One of the men squatted in front of me and held my head back by my hair. Before I thought about it I spit in his face and jerked my head out of his grip.

"Well damn, she's a feisty little thing. Too bad she's not a vamp," the other man said, laughing at the man sprawled on the floor.

"If I'm not a vampire why do you want me? I can't help you do anything," I snarled, glaring up at the taller man. "I'm worthless to you all."

"On the contrary my dear, you're merely a piece in the game I'm playing. Your little friends will come in and try to save you and in the end I'll end up with three vampires, a seer, and two earth warriors. It's quite the perfect plan," another voice said.

I could hear footprints across the room form me and when I looked up I saw that a new man was entering the room with us. He had a scar from his left eyebrow to the top of his mouth, making his face look like it was pieced together.

"They don't even know I'm gone. I have a tendency to disappear a lot more than you think," I said, fighting the urge to kick ass.

"We thought of that as well, you see we've been watching you for quite some time now. With all of the little vampires around Whitechapel it's getting harder to keep things under wraps," the scarred man said, walking closer to me. "You're the perfect bait to lure them in with."

Before I could ask him what that meant I felt something prick my neck and everything started to get fuzzy. I tried to keep my eyes open but it started to get really hard so I just went with the feeling and slowly went to sleep.

Sarah's Point of View:

I watched Benny nervously pace the kitchen as Ethan and I tried to make a plan. Rory and Erica had showed up about an hour ago and they were going to go with us to meet the Order at ten.

"What are we going to do when we get there? Are we going to open up a can of Vampire-kickass on them?" Rory asked, punching and kicking at the air until he fell onto the floor.

"Well Sarah and I are you're going to help Ethan be the distraction while Benny goes and gets Maggie," Erica explained slowly like she was talking to a little kid.

"Let's go, it's almost ten," Ethan said, sliding his hand into mine and giving it a comforting squeeze. "We're going to get her back safe, I swear."

I just nodded and walked with the rest of them towards Six and Main. This was going to be dooms day if we didn't get Maggie back. In all honest I didn't really want to think about it.

* * *

><p><em>Review, review, review!<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_This is the last chapter. I've added about four new ones to hopefully make it come around full circle. _

_To everyone who's read it: You're so beautiful and I love every single on of you._

_My polvore account. polyvore (.com) /what_cliche/collection?id=1908186_

* * *

><p><span>Benny's Point of View:<span>

I was standing on the corner of the street waiting for the people with Maggie to show up. I couldn't hold myself still as I bounced on my toes. I didn't expect the men to just appear out of thin air so I jumped when they were suddenly standing in front of me.

"Hello there child, where are the vampires? Part of our deal was them for the witch," the tallest one said, rubbing his hands together.

"We're right here but we want to see Maggie first. Do you have her with you?" Sarah asked, walking forward with Rory and Erica on either side of her. "We'll have a fair trade."

"Now I don't like that, what if you all just decide to take the witch and leave? That won't end like we want it, give us a vampire and we'll let you see your witch," the shorter one said. Then he looked Erica up and down and said, "We'll take the tall blonde, she looks like more fun than the witch's been."

I swallowed down the spell I was about to throw at them. I needed my Maggie back in my arms so I wasn't going to do anything stupid. I saw Erica take a deep breath before walking towards them.

"We gave you one of us so we want to see that Maggie's okay," Sarah said, tears were pooling in her eyes but she held them in to appear strong. "I promise we'll do what you want us to, just let us see Maggie. Please!"

Suddenly there was blackness and Maggie appeared. She had her hands tied behind her back and her mouth was gagged. When she saw me I saw her face change as she realized we'd came for her. Did she think we were going to leave her with them or something?

"You see her so if you want her we need the rest of the vamps," the taller guy said. He grabbed Maggie's arm and pulled her up to his chest. "It's gonna be sad seeing this one go. She was a real treat."

I snarled before looking over at Ethan who was hiding behind a car on the street. He nodded at me and I nodded at Sarah. I muttered a freezing time spell under my voice, jumping over to Maggie before it started again.

She was over in my arms and Erica was in Rory's when time unfroze. The men were still smiling when I said a binding spell and made them hit the ground with their hands tied behind their backs.

Ethan ran over to them with the vampire and they did something but my attention as focused completely on Maggie. I burned the bindings off or her and held her close to my chest as she dissolved into tears.

"Mags, are you okay?" I whispered to her, running my hands up and down her back. "Talk to me, baby."

"I'm okay, I just need you right now," she whimpered, wrapping her arms tightly around my torso. "Please just hold me and keep me safe, okay?"

Maggie's Point of View:

It was later that night and all of us were sitting in Ethan's living room floor. I was sitting Benny's lap with his arms wrapped tightly around me, like he didn't' want to ever let me go again.

"What was it like being there with them? They didn't seem like the most fun guys in the world," Rory said, lying on his stomach on the floor.

"It was terrible but I knew you guys were coming to save me so I didn't freak out. I love you guys," I said quietly, pressing my back closer to Benny's stomach.

Benny stood up and turned me around in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist so he didn't have to put me down. He placed his arms under my butt and made me lay my face against his neck.

"We're going to head over to my house if you two need us," he said, walking towards Ethan's door without looking back at them.

We walked into his house and I saw that his Grandma had fallen asleep on the couch so we locked the door before heading up to his room. He closed the door and sat on his bed with me still straddling his lap.

"I was so scared that I wasn't going to see you again," he whispered, laying his forehead against mine. "I love you so much and I can't lose you."

I pulled his mouth to mine and lost myself in him. I took out everything that I'd felt in the last two days on him, kissing the hell out of him.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning with my head on his chest and his hand cradling me, I started slowly moving as I woke up, I looked up at him and saw that he was already gazing down at me. I kissed his neck lightly before straddling his hips.<p>

"You're all in one piece and I'm happy," he said, grinning like a total loser. "I'm pretty glad you're mine."

"I can't believe that I've been through all that I've been through and it's only been two days," I said, taking his hands in mine and playing with our fingers.

"Yeah I know what you mean. It's crazy that we've only been together two days, imagine what's going to happen on our two month anniversary," he laughed, looking up at me in adoration. "I'm ready to face it if you are."

I just grinned and leaned down to kiss him.

Sarah's Point of View:

I woke up to Ethan's head lying on my chest. I had fallen asleep running my fingers through his hair so one of my hands was cradling the back of it while the other was resting on his back. I couldn't help but smile at how lucky I was to be right where I was.

He started to stir as I moved my fingers in his hair again. When he finally opened his eyes I was looking down at him. "Good morning, sleeping beauty. How'd you sleep last night?"

"Pretty well considering everything that went down," he said, yawning before rolling off of me and stretching.

"I love you," I said before I could stop myself.

Everything happened in slow motion after that. I slapped a hand over my mouth and closed my eyes tightly, hoping it would undo what I just did. When I didn't hear anything I forced one of my eyes open and saw that Ethan was staring at me with a goofy grin on his lips.

"I love you too, Sarah. I thought you already knew that," he said, taking my hands in his and sitting in front of me on the bed.

I relaxed and wrapped him up in a hug. We stayed like that for a while until Jane yelled for us to come downstairs. I let him go, not before thoroughly kissing him, and jumped out his window.

This was the start of a beautiful forever.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you :)<em>


End file.
